En la mente de un Longbottom
by Castiel-.-Helvisek
Summary: Sentimientos, ideas, todo y nada de lo que pasó por la mente de Neville con la llegada de la carta, esa que rezaba Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo reconocible es de JKRowling.**

* * *

Había llegado, por fin. Ya casi pensaba que no iba a llegar nunca, que La Carta –porque sí merecía las mayúsculas– jamás le llegaría a él y sabía, como sabía que el cielo era azul y que las Tentáculas Venenosas solo crecían en áreas controladas a temperatura ambiente, que su familia pensaba que era un Squib y una decepción a su nombre familiar. Su conocimiento de esto comenzaba cuando era un niño pequeño que veía las miradas que se intercambiaban en su familia ante su falta de magia accidental. No era más que una mancha en su honorable árbol familiar.

* * *

 **¡Hola Preciosxs!**

 **Si leyeron esto antes: El cambio fue que no me dio el tiempo para participar en el reto, asì que tuve que salirme, pero terminarè de subir esto (aunque sea lo ùltimo que haga)**

 **Cas, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es JK.**

* * *

Hoy iban con su Abue a buscar sus materiales para Hogwarts. Túnicas, calderos, sombreros, libros, de todo menos una varita. Ya que como era tradición en la familia usaría la varita de un antepasado, en su caso la de su padre. Pero sabía la verdadera razón por la que su abuela quería que usara _esa_ varita y no una de Ollivander o de algún otro familiar más antiguo, ella deseaba que por arte de magia- nunca mejor dicho- que él heredara la valentía, honor y habilidades de su padre, Frank, todas esas cualidades que, según ella, no poseía.

Se había resignado hace años atrás, cuando apenas cumplía los ocho- demasiado joven para pensar en temas tan lúgubres- que siempre estaría a la sombra de su padre, que nunca le hablarían de su madre, que inevitablemente deshonraría a la familia Longbottom con su torpeza, pero eso no quería decir que el comportamiento de su abuela no doliera. Ay, como le dolía su desprecio, sus miradas rencorosas, su silencio ante los comentarios y payasadas de Tío Algie. Todo eso le escocía en el centro del pecho y causaba que se retirara más en sus estudios de Herbología, en lo único que destacaba.

* * *

 **Hola, preciosxs!**

 **¡Segundo capìtulo! Debo decir que no tengo nada planificado para esto, lo escribo segùn se me acomoden las palabras. No sè que saldrà :v**

 **¡Review siempre son apreciados!**

 **Cas, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada de lo reconocible me pertenece , todo es JKR y asociados.**

* * *

Estaban en el Callejón Diagon -Abue, tío Algie y él- en busca de todos los materiales para el colegio, excepto, claro, una varita.

Lamentablemente, o quizás no, se había separado de sus parientes y ahora estaba perdido. Debía encontrarlos para poder volver a la Mansión Longbottom, así que se acercó a la única tienda que conocía y que estaba previamente acordado con su Abue, por si esta situación ocurría, la botica.

Dentro de la tienda se encontraban un par de niños mayores que él, quizás de 13 o 14 años, y un pequeño pelinegro, posiblemente de su edad o un poco menor. Parecía estar esperando el kit de pociones, el que vendían listo, preparado para los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Lo observó, tratando de entender que le llamaba la atención en ese niño. No muchos lo sabían, de hecho nadie, pero era un niño muy observador. Y le gustaba investigar con la mirada las cosas, personas, que se le presentasen.

—Disculpa— una voz ronca, pero suave preguntó a su lado, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Y logrando que se diera cuenta que estaba, y llevaba quince minutos en eso, parado en la entrada del boticario. Además de que el pelinegro de antes estaba enfrente suyo, mirándolo con unos enormes ojos verdes, ocultos detrás de unos rotos lentes redondos. -¿Me dejas pasar, por favor?

—Hum, sí. Claro— se hizo a un lado, dejando que el otro niño pasara por la puerta, saliendo de la tienda.

—¡Oye!— gritó, en un inusual impulso de extroversión. Llamando la atención del ojiverde, que se acercó a él, posiblemente para que no tuviera que gritar como un loco—a la vuelta, por ahí—señaló un callejón paralelo al principal—hay un tipo de los lentes, por si quieres reparar esos tuyos.

—Yo...gracias. Soy Harry.

—Soy Neville.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Segùn el contador de palabras de ffn son 300. Segùn Word son 301. No sè a quien creerle :C**

 **Cas,fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible no es mio. Es de JK.**

* * *

Era primero de septiembre, de 1991. Eran las nueve de la mañana, brillaba el sol tenuemente. Iluminando la habitación con su luz natural y amarilla.

Neville Longbottom estaba nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida, que él pudiera recordar claro, estaría con tanta gente de su edad. Lo asustaba que quizá no pudiera hacer amigos; claro conocía a Harry- que también entraría ese año a Hogwarts- pero él casi no contaba, considerando que solo había hablado con el pelinegro por quince o veinte minutos antes de que este se despidiera y se fuera a terminar sus compras. Mientras que él esperaba a que su Abue lo fuera a buscar para poder regresar a la Mansión. Así que sí, estaba nervioso. Mucho. Pero, sabía, debía enfrentar esto como una nueva manera de probarle a su familia que no era un idiota y eso sería exactamente lo que haría.

* * *

¡Había perdido a Trevor! Un segundo distraído, ¡un segundo!, y el maldito sapo se le había escapado de las manos. Ahora su Abue lo regañaba, avergonzándolo frente a todos. Merlín, que la tierra lo tragase.

Había estado buscando a Harry con la mirada, con la esperanza de no tener que sentarse solo en el viaje en el tren, y el estúpido sapo -regalo del Tío Algie- se había escabullido de sus manos, quien sabe como.

Con desagrado y las mejillas rojas, subió al tren. En una mano apretando a Trevor y con la otra sujetaba a su baúl, aunque posiblemente fuera más sencillo llevar el baúl con las dos manos. No volvería, por nada del mundo, a soltar al escurridizo e idiota sapo. ¿O era una rana?

Con cuidado miró por las ventanillas de los compartimientos por uno que estuviera vacío, ahora ya no tenía ganas de sentarse con alguien. Prefería su soledad, aunque no fuera totalmente sana.

Al encontrar uno se instaló en el. Debía idearselas para subir el baúl a la rejilla del equipaje, que estaba más alta que él mismo junto con que su equipaje era pesado, todo eso sin soltar a Trevor.

Justo cuando estaba por intentar por segunda vez levantar el baùl entrò ella. Cabello castaño, alborotado y esponjado, ojos cafès ligeramente oscuros, y unos mejillas sonrojadas, posiblemente por el esfuerzo de cargar su equipaje.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger. ¿Puedo sentarme aquì?

—Claro, soy Neville Longbottom—le estrechò la mano. Luego maldijo; habìa perdido a Trevor, de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Segùn ffn son 400 palabras :)**

 **Sì, Trevor es todo un loquillo. Se me ocurriò que no sabìa como Neville y Hermione se habìan encontrado, asì que esta es mi idea :3**

 ** _Reviews son signo de cariño, he dicho._**

 **Cas, fuera.**


End file.
